A past of illusions
by Streema
Summary: Tomoe Himura. Who is she? Apart from her family, nobody know her. The kenshingumi will finally discover her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, everybody! _****_I always wanted to write a story on my favorite couple Kenshin and Tomoe. I hope thatyou will like this story._**

**_P.S.: I speak french so sorry for my spelling mistake._**

* * *

Several months had passed after the battle against Enishi, winter had come and the year would finish soon. On This morning, the dojo was animated by Yahiko's training.

"9,998! 9,999! 10,000! Finished!" exclaimed Yahiko.

"That's very good. Do 1,000 more," Kaoru ordered.

"What! Are you insane? You ugly!"

"I already told you that if you want to learn the techniques of Kamiya Kasshin, you have to train! You have to listen to me! You don't ask questions! And... DON'T INSULT YOUR MASTER, YOU MORON!" shouted Kaoru.

"HOW DO I LEARN YOUR TECHNIQUES IF I DIE OF TIREDNESS!"

"Kenshin had more intense training than you in order to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi," Kaoru said to everyone.

Kenshin, Misao, and Aoshi were there, they listened to Yahiko's miseries with amusement. Except Aoshi, who was always meditating.

"You give me too much credit, Kaoru-dono," smiled Kenshin.

"I'm very sincere," she smiled with red cheeks, Kenshin's eyes looked warmly at her.

"Hey! You ugly! Stay with me!" yelled Yahiko.

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru struck him with her wooden sword, "BE RESPECTFUL TOWARDS YOUR MASTER!"

A few seconds later, the young, romantic girl changed into a furious madwoman. Her screams resounded throughout the dojo surprising everyone, apart from Aoshi.

"Oro!"

"She's in shape this morning, ne Himura?" said Misao.

"As always." answered Kenshin with a smile, watching the brawl between the master and the disciple.

"WITCH! BAD MASTER! EXECUTIONER! MONS..."

Abruptly, Yahiko stopped and looked outside. Intrigued, the group looked as well. It was snowing.

"Whahaa! It's snowing!" exclaimed Yahiko. He dropped his sword and pounced on the snow.

"And you leave the training for this. You're immature!" said Kaoru.

"Oh shut up! It's you who's immature! Look at you!"

In fact, Kaoru was rolling a snowball. Misao joined them and threw a snowball at Kaoru, who was embarrassed by Yahiko's reply. A snowball fight began between the three.

"So kids, you having fun?"

The group stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. Sanosuke and Megumi were there.

"Sano! Megumi! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," answered Megumi, "But it seems that it's not the case for Ken-san.

Kaoru and the rest of group looked Kenshin. It seems that the samurai didn't notice Sanosuke and Megumi, he only contemplated the snowfall. The group could see an immense sadness in his eyes and they saw easily that the smilewhich drew on his lips was false.

Kaoru's eyes were saddened too. She knew the reason for his attitude, and she knew that she could do nothing to about it.

After a few seconds, he finally noticed Sano and Megumi.

"Sano! Megumi! How are... Oro? What's wrong? Is something wrong with me?"

"No. There's nothing wrong," said Kaoru, "Kenshin, can you go shopping, please?"

"Of... of course Kaoru-dono."

"Thank you, I'm totally sure that our guests will again eat here, right Sano?" She said, glancing at Sano.

"Oh, shut up!"

A few minutes later, Kenshin left the dojo.

"Himura didn't seem to feel well," said Misao.

"That's perfectly normal. The snow doesn't bring him good memories, it reminds him of the day when he lost Tomoe-san. Moreover, the New Year is approaching and his late wife died the 31st of December," said Kaoru sadly.

"That's right. Sending Ken-san to do the chores was good idea," said Megumi.

"Thanks. But I sincerely hope that it'll be enough," answered Kaoru.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kaoru's wishes weren't realized. All during his walk, Kenshin's face remained blank. He was slowly walking in the snow, thinking only of his tender and dear Tomoe, his first love. Although he has found his answer during the fight against his brother-in-law and he lived with his present love, the pain and guilt of losing Tomoe still reigned his heart. 

_Tomoe. I would so like you to live still in this world. If you knew how I regret. I only gave you suffering whereas you... you saved my soul several times, showing me the light when the madness was invading, teaching me happiness, saving my life instead of yours, and telling me to go to Kaoru-dono. You gave me so much while I... I brought you pain taking the live of your fiancé... I gave you death. But you... You protected me... You forgave me... You loved me.  
_  
A few minutes later, Kenshin arrived at the front of the shop. Lost in his dreams, he knocked over a woman who was leaving the shop.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" said Kenshin holding his hand out to the woman.

But she didn't take it and stood up alone, "It's nothing," she answered with an icy voice.

Kenshin looked her. This was a woman who had to be in one's forties, she dressed in all black. Her dark kimono harmonized with her black hair, in a bun, and her cold, ice-like eyes. But the thing which shocked the samurai was the horrible burn on her face. It spread over the entire right side of her face. Without the burn, Kenshin could see from left part of her face, that she would have been a beautiful woman.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No-Nothing."

_What a terrible burn! I hope I didn't offend her!  
_  
"You lie horribly, Hitokiri Battosai." said the woman calmly.

Kenshin was surprised, "Have we meet in the pas..."

The woman interrupt him, "Legends have always fascinated me since my childhood... I know the legend of the assassin with a cross scar on his left cheek and red hair. The legend told that he killed for his own ideal, but it forgot to say that his scar contained many emotions." She raised her hand towards his scar, "They say that if someone attaches strong feelings to a sword wound, as long as he carries those feelings, the scar will not fade. I can see that your scar is a perfect example. It contains resentment... hatred... sadness... and... Forgiveness."

Kenshin was shocked. This woman felt Tomoe's forgiveness! How did she know that? The only ones who knew his past were his friends and Enishi. Ignoring his reaction, the woman left.

"Wait! How do you know..."

She stopped and turned her head towards him, "Sorry. It will be for another time. The only thing I can say to you, is to warn you."

"What?"

"Something will happen this evening."

She took again her walk. Kenshin followed her, "Wait! What are you talking about?" But the woman ignored him, "What's your name?"

Abruptly, she stopped and turned her head. Kenshin could see her burn and icy eyes. She said with a cold voice, "I don't give my name to strangers," and she turned again to the road.

Kenshin gave up. He knew that it was pointlessness. Moreover, he felt like they would meet again.

* * *

On the way to the dojo, Kenshin stayed thoughtful. He wondered what this woman wanted to say. Not arriving any answers, he concluded that he'd have to be careful that evening if he wouldn't want that something happen his friends. He had decided that he wouldn't talk to his friends about this. He didn't want them to worry. 

He arrived at the door of dojo. Kaoru came towards him, "Kenshin. I was worried. Did something happen?"

"No, no. I just met a woman." answered Kenshin.

"A WOMAN?" exclaimed Kaoru.

"No! No! This is not what you believe! I just talked with her! It was the first time that I've ever seen her!" he said rapidly before Kaoru got something to strike him with.

A few hours later, they were eating Megumi's cooking. Megumi and Sano intended to stay the night. This was an obligation to Megumi because Kaoru, Yahiko, and Misao fell ill in their snowball fight.

"The woman's name is Shiro. Everyone in town knows her because of her burn and her clothes. It would appear that she can read the future and the past of everyone." said Kaoru.

"That's just a superstition." said Misao.

The time rapidly passed, everyone was sleeping, except Kenshin who was on guard. The time passed and nothing happened. All was quiet.

_I think that I shouldn't worry over this. Misao is right, it is superstition. This was all a coincidence.  
_  
Kenshin looked at the snowfall.

_It's over. I found my answer. I will fight in the future to pay for my crimes. I shouldn't worry.  
_  
Kenshin went to his room and slept. One hour later, Kenshin fidgeted in his sleep. He opened his eyes and discovered that he wasn't in his room any more, he wasn't even in the dojo.

_But where am I? What is this place?_

He was in a strange forest. Immense trees hid the sky which made the forest gloomy and dark. There wasn't anything on the horizon, the forest seemed large.

_How did I arrive here?  
_  
Suddenly, shadows appeared in front of him, he saw with astonishment that they were his friends! There was Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi.

"It's you!"

"Kenshin! Where are we?" exclaimed Kaoru.

"I don't know." answered Kenshin, "I don't know how we arrived here, either."

"I justremember that I was in my bed," said Yahiko.

"The same thing for me!" yelled an excited Misao.

"Me too, I was having a beautiful dream with a woman. I was taking her in my arms and... and...Huh..."stopped Sano realizing what he was talking about with friends' looks.

Suddenly, two shadows appeared in front of them, everyone's eyes widened when they recognized one of then. That was Enishi Yukishiro!

"Enishi! What are doing here?" exclaimed Kenshin.

"I thought that you would tell me, Battosai," answered Enishi.

"Stop calling him likethat! He's not the Hitokiri Battosai anymore!" yelled Kaoru.

"I don't think that this is the good place for a quarrel," said the other person.

Everybody turned towards the second shadow. Kenshin, Misao and Yahiko recognized him with a start, he was the one who had taken care of Kenshin when he was in Rakuminmura.

"Oibore!"

"Hello!" he said with a big smile.

"What a surprise! What are you doing with Enishi?" asked Kenshin.

"He's my father." answered Enishi.

"WHAT?"

Oibore laughed at their reaction. He smiled, "My real name is Yukishiro Toya, delighted!"

Kenshin was intimidated. After all, he was standing in front of a person whom he never expected, Tomoe's father. He moved towards him.

"It-It's very nice to meet you, Yukishiro-san. I didn't know that Tomoe and Enishi still had relatives," smiled Kenshin.

Sanosuke moved near Enishi, "That wouldn't have been you who brought us here, white-hair?"

"Sano!" said Kenshin.

"In case where you weren't listening to me, I don't know what I'm doing here so it's not me who brought you to this place. And I advise you to change tones with me," said Enishi with a scornful air.

"Really?"

"Sano! Calm down!" said Kenshin, "Enishi. Were you asleep before coming here?"

"How do you know this?"

"Because we were as well," explained Aoshi.

"That's really strange. Could it be a dream?" said Toya.

Enishi looked around, "That's strange... I get the feeling I know his forest."

Kenshin's look grew dark, "I have the same feeling... It feels like I have already been here..."

Megumi looked around at the trees, "I don't."

"Me neither," added Yahiko.

"I haven't this feeling either but I feel that this forest is strange in some way," said Aoshi, "like I've lost one of my senses."

Kenshin froze after Aoshi's words. He remembered this place, this forest.

Anxious, Kaoru moved near Kenshin, "Kenshin?"

"I know where we are," everyone turned towards him. "We are in the forest of barriers."

Suddenly, snow began to fall, another shadow appeared. This time, they saw a person with long black hair, dressed in a white kimono. It was a beautiful woman who was asleep on the snow, near the trunk of tree. Everyone was impressed by her beauty.

"She's so beautiful," said Sanosuke.

"Does anyone know her?" asked Misao.

"Not me." said Yahiko.

"Ken... Kenshin? What's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

Everyone turned towards him. They saw Kenshin, Enishi and Toya acting oddly, they were pale and shaking.

"But that's..." said Toya, still shaking.

"Do you know her?" asked Megumi.

Enishi didn't answer her, he moved forward one step, "It can't be..."

"Kenshin?" said Kaoru moving near him.

He opened his mouth, "Tomoe."

* * *

**_See you later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, everybody! In the first place, I insist on doing excuses for my grammar mistakes that I've done on my first chapter ( I speak french!) _**

**_I thank Crazy Hyper Lady for the correction of mistakes. It helped me for this second chapter. Moreover, I could correct the first chapter (thank you again!)_**

* * *

"Tomoe." 

Enishi ran towards his sister. He raised his hand to touch Tomoe's face but all he touched was air. Everyone gasped when they saw Enishi's hand went through Tomoe's face... like if she was... a ghost.

"Neesan! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"That's an... illusion?" said Toya.

Kenshin approached her, "No... That's her. That's my wife!"

Everyone was shoked. They didn't except to meet Kenshin's late wife, particularly Kaoru. She was always wondered how was the first love of Kenshin.

"So... That's her, Yukishiro...no, Himura Tomoe," said Sanosuke, impressionned by the beauty of the woman slept.

"She's better looking than I thought," said Misao.

Kaoru came near, she bent down towards Tomoe, It_'s her. Himura Tomoe. The one who had changed Kenshin's life._ She observed her, everything about her was magnificent. Her face was like porcelain, she possessed long hair as dark as night, her scent spread in the air. It was intoxicating. _She's so beautiful, _she thought.

She raised the hand towards her when suddenly, Tomoe opened her dark eyes. Kaoru moved away her hand whereas Kenshin, Enishi and Toya approached more with smiles and relieves on their faces.

"Tomoe!" said Kenshin.

Enishi said, "Neesan! I'm happy to see you!"

But Tomoe didn't tell anything. Her face stayed inexpressive.

Her father worried about her, "Tomoe. What's wrong?"

She tried to get up with difficulty, her family would have wanted to help her but it was impossible. They couldn't even touch her. After having succeeded in rising , she graciously walked through persones who were looking at her.

Kenshin put in front of her, "Tomoe, talk us!"

But she went through her, ignoring him.

"Maybe she can't see us." supposed Megumi.

"That's possible." nodded Aoshi.

The young woman stopped, lowered her head and let out a sigh. Her eyes were blank but everyone could see inside an infinity sadness. Kenshin worried, "Tomoe... what's wrong?" But she didn't answer. Snow continued to fall, it was more and more colder, a violent wind knocked down on them. This storm became stronger until they didn't almost see Tomoe.

"Shit!" Enishi ran in her direction but she didn't find her. He covered his eyes from the snow and looked for his sister, "Neesan! Neesan!"

Kenshin tried to look for her in this snowfall, "Tomoe! Tomoe! Where are you?" but he didn't see anything.

The storm began to weaken until stopped. Everyone were shocked when they saw that they weren't in the forest anymore. They were in a street and Tomoe had disappeared. "Tomoe! Tomoe!" screamed Kenshin.

"Neesan! Where are you?"

Toya approached, "Calm down. She isn't here." They resigned.

"All right. Where are we, now?" asked Sano.

"Maybe we came back to Tokyo." supposed Kaoru.

"Possible, but I don't know this street." said Yahiko.

"Someone is arriving." said Aoshi.

They saw a woman who were walking in the street. At the start, they believed she was Tomoe but at the disappointment of Kenshin and Enishi, it was an unknown woman. She was good-looking and had chestnut hair, she seems to be sixteen or seventeen. They noticed she was pregnant. Megumi approached her, "Excuse me, madam. Could you tell us wher..." She broke off when the woman went through her. Like Tomoe, she didn't seem to see them.

"No. We aren't in Tokyo." concluded Megumi.

Toya looked this young woman and froze.

"Father?"

"This woman... It's Takiko! My wife."

Everyone astonished. Each of them wondered where they had landed. Enishi went near and looked this woman with much attention, after all, it was the first time that he saw his mother. _So, it's her my mother?... Neesan was right, she was beautiful._

Suddenly, they heard somebody who was calling the young woman. They turned towards the voice and saw a handsome man who had to be in one's twenty. The young woman ran toward him and embraced him, "TOYA! You came back?"

Aside Enishi and Toya, everyone exclaimed, "WHAAAT!"

"What's wrong?" asked Toya.

Misao excited, "No! No! No! This handsome guy can't be you! That's impossible! No comparisons!"

Toya sniggered, "I know, I know. I have a wonderful physique! Today, I'm just less cleaner than before, that's all."

During this moment, Megumi and Kaoru were thinking the same thing, M_y God! Please, I don't want lose my beauty! Spare me, please!_

"Toya! I'm so happy! You have could to come back quickly this time!"

The young Toya nodded, "Yes. You're at the end of your pregnancy, I didn't want to miss it."

They followed the young couple until a house. Enishi and Toya recognized with a deep nostalgia their ancient house, they remembered of their past history that this house contains or rather, their history that this house will contain.

"Now, that's sure. I know where we are," said Enishi, "We're in Edo."

Yes, "Edo". The old name of "Tokyo". By an unknown reason, they had landed in the past. They understood that everything was illusions of past. Streets, things, persones, everything was an illusion. But so, did Tomoe be an illusion too? This question tormented Kenshin and his family in-law.

Suddenly, the house disappeared in front of them. A few seconds later, they were in a room.

"We have changed decor?" said Sanosuke.

"Don't you see it, roosterhead?" answered Yahiko.

During Sanosuke struck Yahiko, Enishi looked the place, "We're inside of thehouse."

Abruptly, they heard baby's shouts. They approached the source of shouts and discovered Takiko smiling who was rocking a baby in her arms. A man and a woman, who had to be the doctor and the midwife, were leaving the room. On the way, doctor shook Toya's hand. With a smile, Toya moved near his wife.

She gave him a smile, "Toya. You're daddy."

Carefully, he had taken his child in his arms, "Hello, Tomoe."

In front of this scene, Kaoru and Misao couldn't prevent from crying. The others didn't tell, they were just looking the family with a smile. Kenshin and Enishi were contemplating them with much attention. As for Toya, he was looking the scene with nostalgia. At the moment, he was happy to see again the birth of his first child.

* * *

One time again, the scene disappeared in order to an other scene appears. This time, they saw a little girl who was playing alone in the garden. This girl had short, dark hair and black eyes. She was drawing figures on the ground with a stick. Kenshin looked her deeply and recognized her smile. A wonderful smile which he had seen rarely in the past. 

Kenshin turned towards his father in-law, "Is she... is she Tomoe?"

Toya nodded.

Kaoru smiled, "She's so cute!"

"Isn't she?" sniggered Toya.

"Tomoe! Come on here, sweetie."

Tomoe stopped to draw and approached towards her mother and embraced her with a warm smile.

"Okaasan. Do you want to play with me, please?"

"No, I'm sorry. We'll go shopping because this evening, your father will return from his work."

"Is it true?" smiled Tomoe.

Her mother nodded, "Yes, it's true. We must all prepare for his return. Do you agree?"

"Yes." Tomoe thought one moment, "Okaasan. Will he stay with us this time?"

Takiko smiled a bit, "A little. But he will must to leave again."

Tomoe's face was saddening, "If he doesn't stay at home, it's because he doesn't like me?"

Takiko bent down towards her daughter with a smile, "Of course not. You have to know one thing, me and your father love you so much. He's a samourai, it's his duty to protect his family and his country so he has to leave. Even if he would prefer to stay with us."

"Really?"

"Yes. You know, I was very sad when your father left but since you were born, I'm not sad anymore. That's why you're very important to me," she smiled.

Tomoe's face was became red, then she gave a shy smile.

* * *

In city, Kenshin and the others looked the young Tomoe who was walking beside her mother, she totally gripped on Takiko's kimono. 

Toya smiled, "Since she knew to walk, she followed her mother everywhere, like a little chick. She never left her."

Kenshin noticed a smile which stayed on Tomoe's lips. He liked to see her smile, "She smiled much when she was young."

Toya nodded, "But she had got difficulties to communicate with others. She was very, very shy."

Takiko turned towards her daughter, "Tomoe, I will talk with a friend. Go to play with children."

"But I want to stay with you, Okaasan!"

"No, you must to stay with people who have your age. All right?"

Tomoe resigned, "All right."

* * *

Tomoe approached children whom were playing. One turned towards her, "What do you want?" 

Tomoe froze with blushs on her cheeks, "Huh... huh... Can I... play... play..."

One girl went near her, "Why don't you simply ask you want to play with us? Are you stupid?"

Kenshin, Enishi and the others were gaving a bad look to this girl. They saw that her mocking smile didn't help Tomoe.

"No!... No!... I didn't want to disrupt you, that's all."

"You disrupt us!" smiled a boy.

"All... All right... I'm sorry," she gave a shy smile, "I will come back later. Good bye!"

The children were sniggered. Tomoe gave an inquiring look. She didn't feel confortable in front of these looks, she felt such as a pitiful creature and she was unaware of the cause. She thought one thing, _I want to leave._

"You don't see they are making fun of you?" said Sano, giving a look at Tomoe.

"I can't bear theses types of jokes!" added Yahiko.

"If I could, I would give a lesson to these morons!" said Misao, waving a fist.

Kenshin and Enishi didn't say a word. Unbeknownst to the others, an immense anger was invading them. They couldn't stand to look without doing anything.

Tomoe got ready to rejoin her mother when a child struck her. Tomoe let out a little scream of pain as they fell to the ground. Kenshin and Enishi joined them, hoping she's all right. Enishi glanced at the boy and astonished, _But that's... _.

The boy got up, "I'm really sorry. I hadn't looked where I went," he held his hand out to Tomoe, "Did I hurt you?"

She took his hand, smiling, "No. It's all right," she bowed with politeness, "Thank you worring for me."

The boy smiled, "No need to be so polite. I don't know you, I'm Akira Kyosato."

Tomoe bowed with a shy smile and red cheeks, "Delighted to meet you. My name is Yukishiro Tomoe."

"I told you that you haven't need to be so polite!"

"Oh, forgive me!" she said automatically.

"No need to forgive neither," he replied.

Tomoe didn't tell anymore and just looked Kyosato with red cheeks. He chuckled, "You're funny. Did you want play with us?"

She answered, "I would want to play but later. I don't want to disrupt you."

"You don't disrupt us."

One girl approached, "Kyosato-kun, leave her alone and come with us if you want to play."

Kyosat had seemed to understand the situation when he noticed the scornful looks of children towards Tomoe. Tomoe took a look at Akira. He took Tomoe's hand and smiled, "Sorry, but I prefer to be acquainted with Tomoe-chan," he went with Tomoe, "Play without me."

Unbeknownst to them, Kenshin and the others were following them. Kenshin was glad that someone had helped Tomoe but he felt sadness too. He had just assisted at the first meeting between Yukishiro Tomoe and Akira Kyosato... the first love of Tomoe... the man who will kill by Hitokiri Battosai. This meeting was less bloodier than his. He knew that it was perfectly stupid but he couldn't prevent from feeling jealousy because Kyosato had helped Tomoe.

_"It's not stupid. It's perfectly normal. She's your wife."_

"What?" said Kenshin.

"What's wrong, Ken-san?" asked Megumi.

"Did somebody talk to me?"

"No. Everyone was silencious," answered Kaoru.

Kenshin gave a smile, "Forgive me. I probably daydreamed."

_Mmh. It seemed too real to be a dream... This voice... I know it... I'm sure..._

_

* * *

_

**_I hope that I did less mistakes, this time._**

**_See you later!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I'm sorry for this long wait!**_

**_I want to say thank you to my reviewers for their messages and don't worry, I will not give up my story! (it's too irritating a story without end!)_**

_

* * *

Mmh. It seemed too real to be a dream... This voice... I know it... I'm sure... _

Kenshin stopped to think when Tomoe and Kyosato stopped.

Kyosato turned towards her, "Are you okay?"

Tomoe nodded, "Ye-yes. You're not angry anymore?"

"Angry? Why?" astonished Kyosato.

"A little while ago, I saw you got angry with your friends and then, your friends seemed to have a grudge against you," she bowed, "I'm so sorry, it's my fault."

He hoched, "Not at all! It's not your fault, it were their fault! And then, they weren't my friends, they like to laugh at people. So, don't feel concerned by this," he patted on her head.

"Thank you," she said shyly, with red cheeks.

* * *

"So, it's him, Akira Kyosato? He's so kind!" exclaimed Misao. 

"It was their first meeting," smiled Kaoru but her smile vanished when she thought at Kenshin.

His eyes were blank.His friends could practically feel his sadness and his guilt. He deeply looked Tomoe and Kyosato, they seemed so happy and this happiness will grow up with the time. Kenshin knew that he'll destroy it. Without him, Tomoe would have been happy with Kyosato. Without him, Tomoe would never have been sad. Without him, she would always be alive.

"Did you want to play with me?" asked Kyosato.

Her cheeks flushed, she smiled, "Ye-yes!"

Kyosato looked at her attentively, "Why are you turning red?"

"Is it bad?"

He sniggered, "You're cute," he patted her head, "When you'll have a problem, don't hesitate to call me! All right?"

Tomoe smiled with a big smile, "All right!"

* * *

One more time, the scene changed. Everyone saw Tomoe was walking along a street. A few seconds later, she saw a person who was walking in the opposite direction. It was a young girl who had to be twelve years old. She was dressed in black and in spite of the sunny day, a big part of her face was covered by a black scarf. When this one noticed her, Tomoe gave her a shy smile. But she didn't answer. She just looked at Tomoe with icy eyes, she seemed to be so angry. Tomoe didn't tell anything, she was wondering what she did to be the target of this look. When suddenly, a violent wind blew and took the girl's scarf away. She stuck her hands onto her face but Tomoe and the others had time to see what she was trying to hide desperately, a horrible burn. Now, Kenshin was sure, this girl was, or rather, will the woman that he saw today, Mrs. Shiro. 

Shiro's eyes became more and more threatening whereas the worry of Kenshin, Enishi and the kenshingumi was growing. It seemed she wanted to pounce on Tomoe. They wanted to do something but it was impossible, they could only to look and to stay immovable. They cursed this situation, especially Kenshin and Enishi.

Abruptly, this scene was vanishing and trees were appearing. Everyone recognized this place, it was the forest of barriers.

"NO! Not now!" screamed Kenshin, "What happened to Tomoe?"

Kaoru came near him and put one hand on his shoulder, "Kenshin, calm down."

"We're came back to this gloomy forest," said Yahiko.

"Yes, the forest," said Enishi, "The place where we have let somebody," He scrutinized the area but saw anyone, "NEESAN! It's me, Enishi! Are you here?"

Kenshin shouted, " Tomoe! Please, if you're here, answer us! TOMOE! TOMO..."

"WWAAAAHHH!"

Everyone turned round and shocked, Misao was vanishing! An other scream occured, it was Megumi who was living the same fate! Then, Yahiko! Next, Aoshi! Now, Sano! Everyone was disappearing!

"DON'T PANIC! STAY CALM!" shouted Kenshin.

"THAT'S RIGHT! NO REASONS TO PANIC!" spoke Yahiko ironically before to disappear totally with the others.

* * *

Kenshin open the eyes and got up with a start. He breathed stongly and he was in a cold sweat. He looked the area and saw with stupor he was on his bed_. Was it... a dream? _He looked his hands which were shaking. He closed his fists to try to stop it desperately. _No... It was real... How?..._

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin got up and went through the door of his room and saw Kaoru who was running towards him. The others came out of their room. They were all in a cold sweat.

"Kenshin! Am I crazy or..."

"No, Kaoru-dono. It was real," answered Kenshin with dark eyes.

"What did it happen? What was this place?" said Yahiko.

"How do you want that we know it?" retorted Misao.

"Calm down! Kaoru-dono, do you know where is the Shiro-dono's house?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes, of course but why?" answered Kaoru.

"I think this woman will reply to our questions. Before to leave this place, the girl who was dressed in black was Shiro-dono. Moreover, when I met her, she told me that something would happen this evening."

Aoshi nodded, "It's right that there're much coincidence."

"All right! Let's go!" said Yahiko.

"In the middle of the night? With the snowfall? Are you insane?" said Sano.

"Someone's getting a little tense," added Misao.

Megumi stood between them, "Calm down. Everyone wants to know the answers but we should try to sleep in order to..."

"How do you want that we'll succeed in sleeping after that?" cut Sano off.

"Megumi-dono is right, Sano. We must to take strenght for tomorow. It will difficult but we have to try,"said Kenshin.

Grudgingly, they returned in their room. Kenshin didn't allonge on his bed, he took his katana and sat against the wall. Several questions swirled in his head.

_Tomoe...You seemed so sad when we saw you... What happened to you? Do you try to tell me something?..._

He looked at the clock. It was been less than two minutes since he entered in his room. He didn't show to others but he was the most impatient to go to see this woman. Moreover, he couldn't forget her eyes when she have looked Tomoe. Kenshin knew she wanted to hurt Tomoe. This thought was unbearable to him, especially as Tomoe had done nothing. He wondered what he would if this woman had hurt her.

_No. I have to stay calm... I have to wait... It's all right... It's all right..._

_"It's all right...So please, don't cry..."_

Kenshin firmly closed his eyes. This scene will ever be engraved in his memory. He'll never forget the image of his dying wife. Even if she was just an illusion, he wanted to see her alive one more time... Just one time. He tried to calm down and looked at the clock.

_It's been less than ten minutes._

The night will be long, very long.

* * *

A few hours ago, two men woke up with the same panic as people's dojo. 

"It's pointless to look for answers now, the only thing that we can do is to take strenght," said Toya.

"Yes. Do you think what I think?" asked Enishi.

Toya smiled, "Maybe."

Enishi nodded, "Tomorrow, we'll leave for Tokyo."

They went to their room. Try to sleep wasn't a easy thing, especially for Enishi.

_Neesan._

He hoped to see her one more time even if he would have to see the person that he hates the most in this world, Battosai. This man stole him the only thing he wanted to protect, his sister. But he knew very well that his beloved sister didn't die hating this man. She loved him in spite of the suffering that this damned man gave her. Enishi was very shoked when he rode Tomoe's journal.

**_This man stole my hapiness once. And he gave me another hapiness._**

**_He'll kill again. But he'll protect more lives than he takes. He must not die here._**

**_Farewell... my second love._**

After this passage, Enishi has deduced that the only person whom hurt her sister was him. He finally realized that she wouldn't never wanted that he kills. She was too kind for that. Tomoe's soul was never able to rest because of his blindness, he hoped to see her one more time to tell her that he was sorry. He'll finally be ready to atone like her husband do and he'll find the sister's smile.

* * *

In the dojo, nobody slept the last night. As soon as sun rose, eveyone was in front of the doors. Kaoru guided her companions. A half-hour later, they arrived in the entrance of the forest. 

Kaoru looked the area, "I believe that her house... is somewher... Ah! It's here!" said Kaoru pointing the index finger.

They came near... Kenshin knocked the door. A few seconds later, Shiro opened the door. Apart from Kenshin and Aoshi, they were shocked by her burn, they even felt uncomfortable.

"I didn't expect to see you now," she said with a firm tone, "Does it occur already?"

"Yes. What was this strange place?" asked Kenshin.

"Strange place?"

They were surprised of her question. "You don't know? You just said..." said Kaoru but Shiro interrupted her,

"I never said how it would take place."

"According to you, what did it occur?"questioned Aoshi.

"I saw with my tarot cards that something would happen to one person who was suffering and crying. And it seems that this person has got a bond with you," she answered pointing Kenshin, "But I don't know if this person is you or one of your friends. In fact, I don't give a damn about this."

Everyone frowned, they didn't like her scornful tone. Kenshin's eyes grew dark. His blue eyes were as cold as ice, "Really?"

Shiro began to exasperate, her eyes were becoming as threatening as Kenshin's eyes.These eyes and her burn were a horrible show which made everyone, except Kenshin and Aoshi, feel ill at ease.

"I don't like this type of look. You can go, now!"

"Twenty years ago, did you hurt a girl with black hair who was called Tomoe Yukishiro ?" asked Kenshin with an icy voice.

Shiro froze. A few seconds later, she said with a dark look, "Sorry?"

"Well?"

Kenshin's friends were suprised by his attitude.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember. Moreover, if I did, you really believe that I would say 'yes'? Could I know why you thought that?"

Kenshin didn't answer. As for Shiro, she was in a big reflection, "Twenty years ago...Strange place...Ah, I see. You saw the past in a dream, didn't you?"

They were surprised by her conclusion. If she could arrive to this conclusion with not many clues, she could reply to their questions.

"It seems that my deduction is correct. It's been a long time, I rode that there're persons who can meet other persons in dreams. But it's very rare so I don't know the mechanisms. You can go now, goodbye."

"Can we... Can we meet dead persons?"asked Kenshin.

Shiro was surprised, "I don't know," she said briefly.

"Can you look for in your books, please?" asked Kaoru.

"Sorry but I don't want to lose my time, unless you pay."

"How can you ask some money for that?" said Misao.

"I was already kind warning you and loosing my time with you for nothing. I only give my aid to persons who deserve it, I'm even very difficult with the choice. Sorry, I repeat you, you can go," she said with a scornful smile.

After these words, she closed the door.

* * *

They came back to the dojo. This long walking has been tiring, moreover, they were very angry. 

"You wicth!"said Yahiko.

"WHAT DID I DO AGAIN?" yelled Kaoru.

"I DON'T TALK ABOUT YOU, YOU PRAT! I talk about this madwoman! I can understand she couldn't answer us but I don't bear her attitude!This crazy believes she is superior!"

"I agree! But the thing which disturbed me the most was her face. I wanted to run away,"said Misao.

"That's right. Her look was scaring!" added Kaoru.

"Moreover, she saw very well that persons need her and she said _'I only give my aid to persons who deserve it'. _The only thing which interested is money. As doctor, I can't bear it!" said Megumi.

"Oh! Don't care about this! She's just a madwoman whom hates people" said Sano.

"Go-Good afternoon."

Everyone turned towards the voice,

"Tsubame-chan! said Kaoru, "Yesterday, I had invited Tsubame-chan for this night," explained Kaoru.

"I hope I'm not bothering you. It's seems you've got problems," she said shyly.

"Oh no! Not at all, don't worry Tsubame-chan," reassured Yahiko.

"On the other hand, don't annoyed her, Yahiko!" warned Kaoru.

"WHAT?"

* * *

This night, apart from Tsubame, everyone was tensed in their beds. They were wondered what'll happen. Will it begin again? This question didn't help them to fall asleep, especially Kenshin.He was very anxious, he wanted to see Tomoe one more time but at the same time, he was scared to know if she was really her late wife or just an illusion. What would he do if he sees her? Could he talk with her this time? All these questions prevented him from sleeping but a few hours later, tiredness arrived finally, he closed his eyes and a few seconds later, he felt a cold wind. He opened the eyes and saw he was in this forest. 

"Kenshin!"

"Kaoru! Everyone is here? But … Tsubame? You're here too?"

"Yes. Before you come here, they already explained me," said Tsubame.

"You're the last," said a voice.

Kenshin turned towards the voice and saw, "Enishi! Toya-san!"

"Hello!" said Toya smiling.

Enishi ignored him, he was looking the place in order to find a shadow, his sister' shadow.

"Neesan ! Do you hear me? It's me, Enishi ! Neesaaaaaan !"

Kenshin moved near his brother-in-law, "Tomoeeee ! Are you here? Answer us!"

But there weren't any answers. Nobody said a word in order to hear her.

_"I feel her... She's here... She's coming..."_

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Kenshin.

"What are you talking about, Ken-san?" answered Megumi.

"But...Someone just talked!" said Kenshin.

"Nobody talked," claimed Aoshi.

_I didn't dream. It was the same voice that I heard yesterday._

Kenshin went out of his thoughts when he saw a person who was walking toward them. Smiles drew on the faces when they recognized this person, Yukishiro Tomoe.

"Neesan !"

"Tomoe !"

Tsubame looked the young woman, she was impressed by Tomoe's beauty.

Kenshin and Enishi rushed towards her. This one didn't seem to hear them, she didn't even look them. She stayed quiet, there was a deep sadness in her eyes and she was shivering.

"Tomoe. What's wrong?" said Kenshin anxious.

Enishi looked at her, "You're cold? Your hands are covered of chilblains and your lips are chapped... You're here for a long time?" said Enishi.

"It'strue that it's very cold here," noddedYahiko.

They watched Tomoe trying to warm up desperately. She was blowing on her hands, she untied her black hair in order to cover her nape. Everyone could see that her chilblains were hurting her. She laid her purple scarf on her shoulders and took her walk again. She walked through them but abruptly, she collapsed onto the snow. They were very worried about her, especially her family.

Kenshin's heart was beating rapidly when he watched Tomoe rubbing her frozen legs, "Tomoe! Do you hurt?"

Kaoru move towards him, "Kenshin... She can't hear us."

Suddenly, Tomoe disappeared and a street was forming. They were come back to the last scene: a young Tomoe in front of a threatening girl. Tsubame was scarred by the face of this girl. She looked like a monster.

They were worried for Tomoe but this one didn't seem to be afraid by the behaviour of the young Shiro, she was just... surprised.

Tomoe picked up the black scarf and went towards her. She held out the scarf to the young Shiro without hesitation with a little smile, "Here. Don't worry, it's not dirty."

Everyone was surprised by her acts, especially Shiro. She was completely astonished! Her threatening eyes had disappeared but it remained doubt in her look.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoe.

"That's odd. You don't seem to be afraid of me," said Shiro.

Tomoe astonished, "Huh?... Why would I be afraid of you?"

* * *

**_See you on the next chapter! Good holidays!_**

**_P.S.: Sorry for my mistakes._**


End file.
